


Ocean Haze

by arminspiral



Series: snktober2020 [1]
Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, SNKTOBER2020, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminspiral/pseuds/arminspiral
Summary: Where Armin notices that something that he could not actually name was felt by Eren. Was he stressed? Had he given up on the dream they had together? He thought that they were meant to be friends, but now he wondered if the ocean they dreamed together was what doomed the love of his life to that violent future.day one and two of SNKTOBER2020, favorite character/beach.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: snktober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959964
Kudos: 9
Collections: SNKTOBER Month 2020





	Ocean Haze

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fanfic here aand english is not my first language, but really wanted to write for snktober.

Armin set his eyes on the ocean in front of him. The water was pretty, blue like his own eyes. He rarely had seen his own reflection. Arlert never thought of himself as someone pretty. He looked like a girl, like most people seemed to enjoy reminding him. He didn’t have problems being reminded of such, girls _were pretty_ , like Mikasa was. Or Historia. Armin weren’t pretty like a girl. He would like to be pretty like a boy, too. Pretty like Eren was. Actually, Eren _had_ been acting pretty weird the past few months. He didn't knew exactly what was wrong. Was it the things that happened in Wall Maria? When Bertolt lost his life? Because his best friend had almost lost his life? He would have enjoyed it a little. But was probably the memories of his father, the belief that on the other side of that Ocean, of that haze that stopped them from seeing their enemies. _Enemies._ The blonde hated that word. She meant that he was right on betraying Annie's faith in him. Putting the weight of such a horrid decision on that stupid word, like the concept he had talked about with Annie, the one about being a good person. He were _not_ a good person. He was selfish. He didn't just killed titans. He killed humans. He killed a woman for Jean. Shot her right through the flesh. Only the memory had him feeling sick.

"Hey, Eren", he started, trying to distract himself of the painful memory. "I told you it was real. Isn't amazing?" Armin smiled, but it didn't matter how happy this moment was supposed to be. 

It wasn't a happy life at all. All of Armin's existence had been built by sacrifices. His grandpa dying that day after the fall of Wall Maria. His first day against titans, where Eren sacrificed himself for him. When he sacrificed that woman to keep Jean Kirstein alive. When they accepted to sacrifice Historia's freedom. When he sacrificed himself to get Bertolt defeated. Erwin being sacrificed to keep a kid, a stupid one, that dreamed awake all his life for this moment and couldn't even enjoy it. There was no such thing as freedom to any of them. And Eren had always known that. Eren wanted to be free, that was a reason why he didn't mind killing someone that took that away from him. Armin secretly admired that. He wanted to be less empathetic, less of a coward. Being stronger, he could protect people, protect Eren, Mikasa and their dreams.


End file.
